


Knight or Nightmare?

by GabzJones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: What happened to Yuna while Koku was escaping the attack at the Institute?





	Knight or Nightmare?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I couldn't quite get out of my head. I might add more to this at some point and basically write about how the series went from her perspective. We'll see. Wrote this in like an hour so sorry if the quality is a little lacking, I just wanted to get it out.
> 
> Also yes, Drunken Deal will be coming soon, I have like 3k of the next chapter written, there's just a lot to fit into one chapter! So for now, have this. Enjoy! :D

Koku. The boy who was always coming to her aid. The boy who promised to protect her no matter what happened. Yuna had left the symbol in the classroom as the building was attacked, flames engulfing the structure, but he never came. She didn’t give up hope, though. Not for a moment. Koku promised he would come, so he would. All she had to do was wait for him. Curled up in a ball in the corner of the room, Yuna hid herself away, determined to be there when Koku came to her rescue, just like he always did. He’d never let her down before and she knew he wouldn’t let her down now.

The sounds outside were so loud. Banging, screaming, the crackling of fire, but Yuna couldn’t bring herself to lift her head for fear of what she might see. Why was this happening? Why would anyone attack them like this? It wasn’t normal. This wasn’t what happened in the real world. It was all some kind of terrible nightmare, she was sure of it, but why it was happening was beyond her. The mind of an innocent child couldn’t possibly begin to understand the corruption and darkness of the world. At least, not an innocent child like Yuna.

“Yuna!”

The door creaked open, and she lifted her gaze, hope rising within her, “Koku!?”

Getting to her feet, she watched as a boy her age slowly walked into the room. She knew right away that it wasn’t him, that Koku wasn’t the one that had found her. Still, maybe Koku had sent them. Maybe Koku was planning their escape. Maybe everything would be okay. As the boy got closer, she noticed that he had the same eye as Koku’s, though it was his right as opposed to Koku’s left. “You’re not…Koku…”

Yuna sounded defeated, mostly because even though her hope was that this boy had been sent by her knight in shining armour, it wasn’t him. How could he possibly compare? How could he keep her safe like her hero always had?

“No, I’m Minatsuki. Koku’s actually my younger brother. Please, come with me.” The boy’s voice was deadpan as he offered his hand to the girl, and she was hesitant to take the offer. This was Koku’s brother, so surely, she should’ve felt safe. But she didn’t. His voice was so devoid of life and it just didn’t feel right. It was as though the boy could sense her tension as he continued to speak, “It’s not safe anymore. Koku’s waiting for us.”

“Koku’s waiting?” The mention of Koku was enough to bring that hope back to the surface. He was strange, not at all like his brother. Where Koku seemed so full of life, Minatsuki seemed almost autonomous, simply following orders. His brother’s orders? This was the only link she had to Koku right now, though. Despite the fear and apprehension inside her, she reached her hand forward to take Minatsuki’s, letting him lead her out of the room.

Despite the urgency of the situation, they didn’t run. Their pace was slow as they made their way through the halls, Yuna following closely. It just made her feel safe in a strange way. If he was this calm in sure a dire situation, it meant that everything was going to be okay, right? Unfortunately, though, things were never that simple. Turning a corner, they were faced with a group of soldiers and the fear began to coil through her body once more with one desperate question running through her mind; Where’s Koku!?

She went to turn back, to run away, but Minatsuki was still holding her hand and his grip only tightened, stopping her movement. “What are you doing!? We have to go!” She cried, trying to get out of his tight grip, but it was no use. He was stronger than she was, and he had no intention of moving from his position. As she squirmed in his hold, trying to pull herself free, one of the soldiers stepped forward and swept her up into their arms. That was all it took. She screamed, kicking and punching at the armour the soldier was wearing, but it was useless. She was only a child. There were so many of them. Tears fell down her cheeks as she struggled, “Koku! Koku, where are you!?”

“Don’t worry.” Minatsuki’s lifeless voice broke through her panic, “You’ll be reunited with him soon.”

Just as he spoke, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, crying out as she reached to press her hand against it, feeling a needle injecting some kind of liquid into her bloodstream. It was a nightmare. This was all a nightmare. It had to be. She tried to fight out of the soldier’s grip once more, determined to get out of there. She was desperate to be saved by Koku, but she promised to help him, too. What if he needed her? She had to find him! Her struggles became less and less forced as her whole body began to feel heavy, “Let go… have to find… Koku…”

Her eyes became foggy, and finally despite her best attempts to fight back, sleep overcame her.

* * *

 

When Yuna finally came to, she was in what could only be described as a prison cell. It was a large, empty room, made from what looked like concrete, though she couldn’t really be sure. There were no windows, just a single door. Suddenly, Yuna was reminded of everything that had happened, that she was still alone and that she hadn’t been able to find her knight in shining armour. They promised to help each other, and she’d let him down. Tears began to blur her vision again as she looked around the room in a vain attempt to find a way out. Yuna had to save herself. She had to get out so that she could save him. If she was like this, what were they doing to Koku?

Looking around the room, she saw some rocks piled in a corner; some small, some large. Picking up one of the smaller ones, she knelt down on the floor of her prison, carefully using the rock to carve the symbol into the ground. Their symbol. Thirteen. Four. Maybe if he found himself here, he’d know she was close. Maybe it would reassure him. If she just kept writing it, they’d find each other again. She was sure of it.

“You’re awake.”

Yuna quickly got to her feet, hiding the rock behind her back as she looked up at the boy from earlier. Minatsuki. He couldn’t be Koku’s brother…could he? It didn’t make sense. Koku was so kind, but this boy had lead her to the soldiers. This boy had taken her away and now she didn’t know where she was or what was going to happen to her. None of this made any sense and she just wished she could wake up somewhere else, somewhere better than this. Somewhere with Koku.

“Wh-Where am I?” She finally worked up the courage to speak as she took a few steps back, afraid to be too close to the boy in front of her.

“It doesn’t matter. You’re safe.” He took a few steps forward and Yuna was once again stepping away, her fear growing with every step. The room was only so big and she was quickly running out of space. Sure enough, she had backed up as far as she could, a soft whimper escaping her lips as she hit the wall. She wasn’t safe. She was so sure that she wasn’t safe, that she had to get out of this place and find someone who could help her.

Without thinking, she threw the rock in her hands, striking Minatsuki in the leg and causing the boy to cry out in pain. This was her chance. While he was distracted, she could run. Seeing the door still open, Yuna made a dash passed Minatsuki and headed straight for the door. Freedom. She could taste it. She would be free, and she could get help, and maybe just maybe she’d be able to find Koku. Everything was going to be okay. Just as she reached the doorway, trying to plan out her next move, she was stopped in her tracks by a soldier and a small girl. The girl was similar to her in age, short white hair and bright blue eyes.

“I-Izanami?” Of course, Yuna knew her. They had been going to that school together and she had been one of the kids who bullied her. Why was she here? Why was she with the soldiers? Was she a prisoner, too? Maybe they could find a way to escape together. Yuna wasn’t dumb enough to think that Izanami would just decide to be her friend, but she knew that if they wanted to escape, they had to work together.

“It’s okay, Yuna. Minatsuki won’t hurt you.” Her voice was reassuring, and Yuna wanted to believe it. She really did, but this whole situation was wrong. None of this should be happening. Izanami and the soldier standing behind her were blocking the doorway. She was trapped.

Turning back to face Minatsuki, she watched as he got back to his feet, turning to face her and she quickly moved to a corner of the room, trying to keep as much distance between them as she could, “S-Stay away from me! Koku will come! H-He’ll stop you!”

Minatsuki seemed to smile at that, a menacing smile that twisted her stomach in knots as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He did look similar to Koku, she had to admit it. Especially that eye. But they were polar opposites in personality. Where Yuna always felt safe around Koku, she had never felt more threatened in her life as she did in Minatsuki’s presence.

“Koku killed everyone, Yuna.”

He said it as though it was the simplest thing in the world. Of course, he did. Everyone knew he did, why didn’t Yuna know he did? But she refused to believe it. That wasn’t the kind of person he was. She shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself protectively, “You’re lying. Koku wouldn’t do that.”

Closing the gap between them, Minatsuki rested a hand on her cheek, ensuring she looked into his eyes as he spoke, “Koku killed them all. Your friends, everyone you loved. He set up that whole thing. Only a few of us got out alive. Koku is a monster and we have to stop him. You’re going to help us. With your help, we can find him.”

"Koku... killed them..."

Koku. The boy who had destroyed her world. The boy who had promised to help them all and had instead sent an army to murder them in cold blood. Yuna would never forget the flames that licked at the building as she cried. Koku was a monster, and she wouldn’t rest until she hunted him down and eradicated him.

 


End file.
